Danny Phantom in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by KateT101
Summary: Angry again about Danny's grades at school, Maddie and Jack Fenton must take action to sort out their son, deciding to send him away from Amity Park and all the ghost activity in Fenton Works. Since almost everyone in America has heard of the Fenton's, and their crazy shenanigans, nobody wants the boy expected to be exactly like his infamous parents. Except for one family. REWRITE.
1. 01 Bad Grades

**Danny Phantom in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

**~REWRITE~**

* * *

**Created by KateT101**

**All rights to Butch Hartman and Nickeloden, and JK Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**Summary:**

_**Angry once again about Danny's low grades at school, Maddie and Jack Fenton must take immediate action to sort out their son, deciding - thanks to Jazz's advice - to send him away from Amity Park and away from all the ghost activity in Fenton Works. Since almost everyone in America has heard of the Fenton's, and their crazy shenanigans, nobody wants the boy expected to be exactly like his lunatic father and eccentric mother. Except for one family.**_

* * *

**What You Need To Know:**

**1\. This story takes place a month after Phantom Planet. Although, it didn't go exactly as it did in the movie. It was not Vlad Masters who held the entire world hostage, but Vlad Plasmius. Basically, he did not reveal his secret to the world. **

**2\. In the end of D-Stablized, Valerie did not see Vlad go ghost. No one knows of Vlad's secret apart from those that have know the whole time (ie. Danny, Sam, Jazz and Tucker)**

**3\. Danny Phantom is famous all around the world for saving the world from the Disasteroid (as seen in Phantom Planet)**

**4\. Danny Fenton is dating Sam, and has been since Phantom Planet.**

* * *

**P.S. I'd appreciate it if you guys could just read over my final Authors Note at the end before specifically addressing the rewrite in any reviews. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter One**: **Bad Grades**

**3,338 words**

**Published** **2nd May 2015**

* * *

Maddie Fenton paced her living room casting angry and disappointed looks at her fifteen year old son who sat slouched on their couch. He was glaring back at her.

"You're failing every class!" She began, throwing her hands into the air.

"You're shirking from your chores!" Added in her husband, Jack Fenton, who stood behind her with his hands on his hips, looking equally disappointed.

"You're constantly out late!" She spoke again

"You're shirking from your chores!" Jack reiterated.

"You already said chores!" Argued their son, Danny Fenton. He sighed at his parents, slumping further into the couch. He looked away from them, glaring at the floor instead.

Maddie and Jack were in the process of giving their son yet another lecture for being late home after his curfew. It was the fourth time this week and they had had enough.

"I know!" Jack agreed, throwing his gloved hands up over his head. His orange jump suit crinkled at the movement. "But when you don't do 'em, I get stuck with 'em!"

Danny sighed, dropping his head in his hands in frustration. He'd heard this exact same lecture many months ago. His dad had even said the same thing before.

He sat silently as Jack and Maddie began debating what his punishment should be for being late home. Danny listened dejectedly as his father suggested The Fenton Stockades which Maddie quickly shot down. Their discussion lead to an argument on whether their son was already grounded or not.

To distract himself from his parents, Danny recalled the memory from the last time he had heard this lecture. He remembered that his older sister Jazz had suggested for Danny to bond with his parents and get to know more about them. This had led to the whole family taking a vacation to Wisconsin for Jack and Maddie's college reunion, which was held at the wealthy Vlad Master's castle.

Danny had thought that Vlad was nice enough, for a single billionaire that seemed to be hitting on his mom. That had all changed when Vlad uncovered something extraordinary about the young boy that not even his parents knew. Since that day, Vlad had been fixated on Danny Fenton.

Danny has a rather inconceivable secret, one which only a very few amount of people knew of. First of all, Danny's parents are ghost hunters. Yes, _Ghost_ hunters. But this isn't really a secret. Everyone in the family's home town of Amity Park knows of the crazy Fenton's who went chasing ghosts all around town.

The Fenton's obsession with the paranormal is the reason for Danny's current situation. After moving to Amity Park, Maddie and Jack had converted their basement into a laboratory and spend over twenty years perfecting what they called "The Ghost-Zone Portal". This machine lead to the supposed "Ghost Zone" and was the device that turned Danny into the miraculous creation he is today; a half-ghost, half-human hybrid.

This was Danny's secret. He couldn't for the life of him explain exactly what happened the day he'd entered that portal over a year ago, but it had changed him into an incredible creation. All he can remember about the portal explosion was a terrible pain unlike any other. It felt like he was being electrocuted, but he'd lived through it. After several moments where his best friends had thought him dead, Danny had come to and realised his form had changed to that of a ghost. He had incredible, unlimited powers and the ability to summon them at will. He named his alternate identity "Danny Phantom" and used his powers to defend Amity Park from rogue entities which entered the human world through the Ghost-Zone Portal.

While in Wisconsin, Vlad had discovered Danny's secret and had revealed that he too was a hybrid with the secret identity of the evil ghost Vlad Plasmius. Vlad had noticed Danny's potential and had offered to be a father-figure, a mentor, towards Danny so the two could work together to take over the human world. Danny, to put it politely, had rejected the offer and ultimately created the ever-present war against the two beings.

Vlad was constantly persistent, and had he not been so hell-bent on evil, Danny may have considered him an ally. Vlad's obsession with having a Halfa for a son had lead him to constantly pursue Danny and even to go as far as to clone him. But that was another story.

With an irritated scowl on his face at the thought of Vlad, Danny brought his attention back to his family living room, his gaze wandering over to his sister while his parents argued with each other. Their argument, which had begun as a simple discussion about Danny's punishment, had now escalated to a heated debate on the best method for ghost fighting. Danny tried to ignore their squabbling as he focussed on Jazz.

His sister was sitting by the fire, a book in her hand. She was trying to concentrate on reading, however was obviously distracted by her parents arguing. Danny silently wished for her not to say anything or add suggestions, like she had last time. After all, he didn't want another Vlad on his hands.

He grimaced visibly as Jazz sharply closed her book with an angry expression on her face. She harshly placed the book on her chair as she stood up and walked towards her parents. "Maybe if you stopped arguing and actually attempted to analyse the situation, you may have some answers!" She snapped at Jack and Maddie.

The two instantly stopped their bickering, turning to look at her with surprise. Noting her serious look, they sat on the couch opposite to Danny and giving their full attention to Jazz as she spoke.

"Think about it." Jazz mused, turning to pace throughout the living room. She spoke in her ever-confident way, however her voice was slightly accusatory towards her parent's actions. "How often do you two help Danny with his homework? Do you regularly talk to his teachers? Maybe Danny's failing because you are constantly hunting ghosts. Maybe it is the attacks themselves! Casper High is being attacked _daily_, and that can be very stressful on Danny. You two being Ghost Hunters can't help either; this whole family revolves on ghost activity!" She added emphasis by throwing up her hands. "Maybe Danny needs a break from ghost attacks and ghost hunting."

"Or!" Boomed Jack suddenly, a gleeful smile on his face. "Maybe Maddie and I need to hunt more ghosts, so there is none left! Then Danny wouldn't be distracted! And we'd get to hunt more ghosts!"

Jazz glowered at her father, disbelief and disapproval on her face as she shook her head, moving a hand to her forehead. "No, Dad, that wouldn't fix the issue..."

"What do you suggest?" Maddie questioned, casting a concerned look at her son.

"Well, the only way to solve the problem is to remove stress and distraction; such as the ghost attacks, ghost fighting and other, umm... distractions that Danny may face." Her parents faces showed confusion, silently asking Jazz to elaborate on her statement. "Distractions like, well..." she paused looking awkwardly at her parents, hoping for them to understand what she meant without her actually having to say it. She sighed, defeated. "... Girls..." she finally whispered, intending only for Jack and Maddie to hear.

Unfortunately, Danny had heard. He stood up angrily, glaring at Jazz in disbelief and anger. "Are you saying that Sam is a distraction to me? She's not! If anything, she helps me! Sam's smart, and we've been having study groups, and I really think they're helping me!"

He felt himself getting enraged at Jazz. He loved his sister, but he hated how she insisted on getting involved in his life. What she was suggesting was bad, but she didn't understand that. She wasn't looking past her concern for him.

If his parent's limited his freedom to be with Sam and Tucker, it would limit Danny's chances to fight ghosts. Jazz, who had known of his secret almost as long as he'd had his powers, knew this and was using it to her advantage in order to get Danny to quit his hunting. In theory, it would work, but in reality, there was no way he would quit hunting. Danny would ultimately suffer from lack of support from Sam and Tucker.

Jazz scoffed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, because I'm_ sure_ that studying is _all_ you do when you and Sam are alone together!"

"Jazz!" Danny exclaimed, a pink tinge rushing over his cheeks as he awkwardly glanced at his parents, sitting back on the couch. "We _do_ study! And Tucker's there, too, so..." He gazed around awkwardly, opting not to add to his statement. Nothing he could say at this moment would make the situation any less uncomfortable. "Mom, Dad," he began, focusing only on them, his voice pleading and sincere. "I know I've been doing bad at school - okay, really bad - but it's not because of Sam! I promise I'll do better. I really will."

"You said that months ago, Danny. And, if anything, you've gotten worse." Maddie sighed. She stood up from her chair and quietly paced across the living room for a few moments. Danny sat before her silently watching, thoughts of worry clouded him.

Maddie set her mind onto finding a reasonable solution. She did it often enough when battling the ghosts, and after all, good planning and reasonableness solved problems much better than simply rushing in. That was one of the main instances where she and her husband differed considerably.

After tense moments of her simply pondering, she stopped pacing, an idea hitting her. She turned to her son, her heart heavy as she took in his worried face. "Danny, maybe Jazz is right. Maybe you do need a break from ghost attacks." Jazz smiled in satisfaction. Her little brother would be safe from ghosts if he was given limited leeway. Her smile vanished, however, when Maddie spoke again. "I think you need a break from Amity Park all together." Danny's eyebrows rose in disbelief at her words. He opened his mouth to argue, but she silenced him by raising her hand and continuing to talk. "Only for a little while. A few months see if you start to do better in your subjects. If not, we'll bring you back home and maybe hire a tutor."

"But, Mom, c-can't we try the tutor first?" Danny plead, desperate. "I don't want to leave. Please." He was near on his knees, prepared to literally beg his mother and father to let him stay at home.

"No, Danny. I agree with Jazz. Ghost attacks are the likely reason you're not doing well at school. It distracts you way too much. It could be argued that the obvious solution is for your father and I to stop ghost hunting-" Jack Fenton suddenly stood up in disbelief and opened his mouth to express how he disliked this idea, until a firm look from Maddie made him sit back on the couch. "-_but_ you know it is our job and it would be very difficult for us to give that up." Maddie sat down on the sofa next to him, placing a delicate hand on his cheek, moving his face to create eye contact between them. "_You_ are an intelligent boy, Danny. I know what you're capable of doing. Your father and I - and Jazz - all want what's best for you. We want you to have a bright and open future. And I believe that you staying in another town and going to another school would help immensely."

"But Mom-"

"No, Danny. No 'buts'." She said sharply, "I've made my decision. I'm going to call some friends tomorrow morning, and see if any of them are able to let you stay for, say, three months. Maximum. It would give you a well-needed change." She patted him on the shoulder motherly, before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Jack followed behind her, exclaiming for her to call his friend Harriet Chin, as she would most definitely take Danny, since her and Jack were such great friends.

Danny removed himself from the couch and shot a loathing glare at Jazz, who opened her mouth to apologise and try to explain herself. "I don't want to hear it, Jazz," Danny said harshly. He was too angry to listen to her excuses.

He stomped up the stairs, heading to his room. It was late, almost 11pm actually, and Danny had school the next day. It would be an eventful day, he felt. After all, he had to tell both Sam and Tucker that he was moving which he expected wouldn't go down well with Sam at all.

* * *

When Danny woke up the next morning he almost thought the whole happenings of yesterday were just a nightmare. However once he made his way into the kitchen he found his mother facing away from him, resting her body against the counter top with a phone in her right hand and her personal address book lying open in front of her. The index finger of her left hand resting on a page as she chatting down the phone. He grabbed an apple from the countertop before moving back into the living room. As he felt the kitchen he caught the last part of her conversation. "-such a good boy. No trouble at all, Jane. Really."

He sighed in defeat as he realised that it wasn't a dream. He truly was getting sent away.

* * *

After arriving at school - barely scraping into class before the second bell - Danny took his place between Sam and Tucker.

"Ghost?" Tucker asked as Danny sat down. Danny shook his head.

Normally, he was on-time at the beginning of the school day, unless there was a ghost attack. Danny felt it was his duty to protect the people of Amity Park against any ghosts which present a threat. Unfortunately, this meant that Danny was often late to class or in the case of last night, late home before curfew.

Tucker Foley, Danny's best friend, had wrongly assumed that Danny's tardiness had been the result of a unpredicted ghost attack. Danny had been simply late today. After refusing to drive to school with Jazz - he was still mad at her for giving their parents the idea to send him away - he had to walk to school and had miss-judged the amount of time it would take to get there, thereby making him late.

"No, I was just late today. But, um, I have to talk to you two later." He looked between both of his friends whose faces depicted worry and concern.

* * *

At lunchtime Danny, Sam and Tucker moved to the cafeteria, sitting at their usual table after wordlessly grabbing their lunch from the lunch lady. Danny glanced cautiously around, noting that no one was paying particular attention to the three friends. He breathed out a sigh of relief realising that Dash, the school bully, was nowhere to be seen.

"So what was it that you were going to tell us, Danny?" Tucker questioned, his mouth full with a meaty sandwich he'd brought from home. Sam glared at him in disgust; either because of the meat or because he was talking with food in his mouth. Likely because of both.

"It's... um... it's something big." Danny confessed. "Really big."

"Is it Vlad?" Asked Sam, leaning towards him, her eyes wide.

Danny shook his head. "No, surprisingly Vlad doesn't have anything to do with this." He paused, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "You know how I'm failing most of my classes?" Both Sam and Tucker nodded solemnly. "Well, my parents are really not happy. And, well, they were trying to figure out a way to help me do better, and Jazz butted in..." He took a deep breath looking at both his friends, "And they all decided that I'm moving away. They want me to go to another school for a while in another town, so I don't get distracted by the ghost attacks and by you guys."

Both Sam and Tucker looked shocked. Sam recovered first, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she spoke. "So, they think that we're distracting you? That we're the ones that are causing you to fail?"

Danny quickly shook his head. "No, not exactly. They just think that by hanging out with my friends a lot, I'm getting too distracted from my studies. I told them that you guys are helping me and our study groups are actually working really well, but they don't reckon it's working. And since we're dating now," he gestured between himself and Sam, "they think you guys are even more of a distraction. They also think the ghost attacks at the school and my parent's job as ghost hunters interrupt my learning."

"Wait, hold up," Tucker said, raising his hand to signal them to stop, "_Jazz_ suggested you leave? I seriously doubt that, dude. She may be meddling but she's not an idiot. She'd know that you'd need to stay in Amity Park."

Danny grimaced at his friend's strong tone, knowing Tucker was right. Jazz hadn't directly suggested he leave, "Yeah, okay that's not exactly true," Danny confessed, "She just said that ghost attacks were distracting me and that hanging out with you guys probably wasn't helping me keep focus on school. She probably thought that mom and dad would make a stricter curfew so I wouldn't be able to go patrolling as much. But mom decided I should leave the town for a while." He sighed, "I'm pretty sure Jazz feels bad about the whole thing, but I don't want to talk to her about it. I'm still too mad."

"But, Danny, you can't leave!" Tucker argued. "Amity Park needs you! We need you! What if the town gets overrun with ghosts?"

"I guess my parents will have to deal with it. And Valerie, too. I can't be in two places at once..." Danny paused, a thought striking him. "Well, I _could_ if I duplicated myself, but I wouldn't be able to hold it for three months." He put his head in his hands, groaning softly, before letting his head fall on the table with a loud thud.

Sam and Tucker glanced uncomfortably at each other, not knowing how to comfort their friend. The two of them were also very upset. Danny was leaving and neither wanted that.

After several moments of tense, awkward silence an idea suddenly hit Sam "Hey Danny," Danny groaned out a yes, slowly lifting his head up to look at her. "Didn't your Dad just invent something new? A portable Ghost-Zone portal? Why don't you use that to access the Ghost-Zone and from there Amity Park? That way you could not only fight the ghosts, but you could also visit us without having to travel very far to get home. It would be instantaneous."

Danny stared at her for a moment, running what she'd just said through his head. His eyes widened, and a large smile appeared on his face. "Sam, you are a genius! That's great! That's what I can do! You're amazing, Sam!" He rushed, quickly leaning over the table and kissing her passionately. She stared back at him in shock, clearly not expecting that reaction.

"Geez, can you guys not do that in front of me, please? You're gonna make me queasy." Tucker groaned out, putting his sandwich back on his plate and pushing it away from him. "I was actually looking forward to eating today."

Danny laughed, moving to sit back in his seat. "Sorry, Tuck. But seriously, can you believe it?!" His smile grew even wider "I can come visit! I can see you guys. Well, first I have to get the Portable Portal, but after that it'll be fine! No matter where I go, I will be able to visit home!"

* * *

**Authors (Lengthy and Extended) Note:**

* * *

**H****ello there, and may I officially welcome you to the re-write of Danny Phantom in Harry Potter and the Philosophers' Stone!**

**I'll get straight into it and apologise profusely for being the worst creature in the universe for updating so inconsistently (And by worst creature, I mean even worse than scorpions. And that's pretty bad). I am honestly so sorry for being so lazy, for lack of a better description. I am going to try very hard to ensure that my laziness is not an issue this time around.**

**I want to explain to you why I rewrote this story, even if you're not too bothered by it, I still feel that I need to get it off my chest. My main reasons for the re-write is because when I came up with this idea **_**4 years ago**_**, I began to write and post it without proper planning, which lead to me missing out a lot of details that I really wanted to include in the story. And these details are actually important for the plot line, not just little things; they were major. **

**I tried to edit some chapters, but honestly the story was just begging me to be rewritten. My chapters didn't flow properly and it just got to be more of a chore for me to write a new chapter, rather than being something fun to do. I just really didn't like the way the story was going and I had to fix it up.**

**So, behold! Here is the re-write! Please tell me what you think of this. I hope I didn't ramble on too much, I just wanted to add in details from the show, so it's more clearer for you guys and so people with a lesser knowledge of the Danny Phantom show can read the story too.**

**This rewrite is drastically different to the original. A few obvious differences you can probably notice; The POV change from first person to third person, the ridiculous length (OVER 3,000 WORDS YEAH) and also the style of my writing (I like to think that this is a lot more "grown-up-ish"). These changes are what I personally think are better for the story, but I'd still love to hear what you think!**

**I promise that this re-write will be better, longer, and will have more regular updates. Hopefully more often than every three months.**

**Also: In **_**Lucky in Love**_**, Kitty mentions Johnny 13 stole a Portable Portal from Jack Fenton. To my knowledge, this device is never mentioned/ used in the series after this episode. For the storyline of this FanFiction, I'm going to ignore that the Portable Portal ever existed. The one which is mentioned in this story is the **_**only**_** one Jack ever invented.**

**Oh and quick thing: I changed one (major?) detail from the original. In the rewrite JAZZ KNOWS DANNY'S SECRET. I hope this isn't too irritating for you guys (from what I can remember, a lot of reviewers were actually annoyed that I made Jazz not know his secret) **

**One other quick thing: I'm hoping to make updates a regular thing, ideally every week but with University commitments, my job and my (virtually non-existent) social life, I may have to make it every fortnight. If you're unsure, check my profile for any information about updates. If I happen to have any delays with chapters I will post it all on my profile in big, bold letters so you can find it easily.**

**I might also start using my Tumblr as a way to broadcast update news and stuff like that, so you can go ahead and follow me if you'd like (link on my profile). If enough people end up following my Tumblr, I'll gladly start posting news there.**

**Next in Chapter 2, as you probably already know, The Family is introduced. I **_**wonder**_** who it could be! That chapter is under serious re-write.**

**Thanks **_**so**_** much for always being there guys! Your constant reviewing and messaging has inspired me to continue this and hopefully my other stories (which will also be under a re-write). I'm sorry for this Author's Note being so long! I promise it'll be shorter than 700 words next chapter.**

**Bye for now, not forever - KateT101**


	2. 02 The Family

**Danny Phantom in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

**~REWRITE~**

* * *

**Created by: KateT101**

**All rights to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, and J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**: **The Family**

**3,068 words**

**Published on: 9th May 2015**

* * *

After a long day of school Danny arrived back at Fenton Works later than usual since he once again refused to drive home with Jazz and had to walk home. His day had been surprisingly good, for a Monday at least. Dash hadn't been particularly determined to make Danny's life miserable, there were no ghost attacks - which was very unusual and highly welcomed - and he'd been able to concentrate on his classes and actually learn things. He took this as a good sign that things might be looking up for him and if he continued to do well in school he wouldn't have to move away.

Danny walked into the Fenton house feeling hopeful and high spirited. Upon seeing his sister in the living room his mood declined slightly. He ignoring her as she sat in the same chair with the same book she'd been reading last night, and walked upstairs to his room. He threw his backpack onto the floor by his bed before walking back downstairs. Jazz was still sitting by the empty fireplace engrossed in her book. Danny, continued to ignore her and walked into the kitchen.

He opened a door which lead into the basement-turned-lab and jogged down the stairs before stopping on the third-last step. He peered into the open area, searching for his parents. When he couldn't hear nor see them, he walked down the remaining stairs and reached the basement floor.

The basement held the Fenton's ghost laboratory and was the place where Jack and Maddie spent most of their time. The area was big and filled with all kinds of scientific equipment. One wall was completely dedicated to beakers, Bunsen Burners and other types of equipment which even Danny couldn't identify, while the other walls had secret compartments which held the Fenton's most dangerous weapons.

The right hand wall was by far the most interesting. It held a huge swirling green door which Danny stopped and stared at for a moment. This was the Ghost-Zone Portal that was directly responsible for creating Danny's ghost half.

About a month ago, Jack and Maddie had torn apart the portal in the hopes of upgrading it and it had been back to the same state as when Danny had first gotten his powers. Danny had taken advantage of this and had used the portal to remove his ghost powers to turn him back into an ordinary human.

He shuddered as he remembered the painful experience. That was the second time he'd suffered that shock. Luckily he had managed to get his powers back in a much less painful way and was now a Hybrid once more.

Danny turned his attention from the Portal once he remembered his reasons for coming down to the basement. Knowing he wouldn't have much time until his parents came downstairs to the lab from wherever they were, Danny began searching for the Portable Portal.

"Dad normally puts new inventions in the locked draw..." he mumbled to himself while walking towards his fathers' desk. Locks were no issue to Danny with his powers. He could easily get past any type of security as long as it didn't specifically defend against ghosts. Turning half of his arm intangible, Danny reached into the draw. He felt around, finding and grabbing a solid object. He pulled out the object, which he was glad to find was the portal.

It was around the size of an average book and was fairly thick, with one single red button on it (which was adorned with his fathers' face). If his memory served him correct, it was this button which was designed to activate and deactivate the portal.

Jack Fenton had enthusiastically explained the basics of the new invention a few weeks ago and although Danny had tried to take accurate mental notes on it, he hadn't fully gathered the exact way it worked. Jack had the tendency to lose track of his thoughts when talking about his inventions. He'd often end up talking about different inventions, ghosts or fudge. What Danny did know about the Portable Portal was that the box which contained the portal needed to be placed on a flat surface - preferably the floor - before being turned on.

As he was about to test the portal and hopefully figure out how it worked, he heard a loud slam, and his Dad's booming voice announce he was on his way to the lab.

"Crud." Danny whispered, panicking for a moment until he decided what to do. He promptly changed into his alternate identity, Danny Phantom. The strange yet comforting tingle covered his body as he transformed. His dark, messy black hair turned into equally messy, pure-white locks. His signature white and red t-shirt and jeans changed to a skin-tight black and white jumpsuit, parred with his ghostly logo of the letters 'D' and 'P' mixed together. Once the transformation was complete, he turned himself and the portal intangible, phasing through the roof and into his bedroom.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Danny transformed back into his human self before putting the Portable Portal into his backpack and out of sight. It was great having ghost powers. He lied down on his bed feeling relax and calm. At least until he remembered _why_ he'd taken the Portable Portal in the first place. Danny quickly sat up in bed, throwing his feet over the side and running to the door. He rushed down the stairs, almost crashing into his mother once he reached the landing.

"Danny, what-?"

"Mom! Did you call up anybody? Did you find a place for me?" He asked quickly. He'd hoped she'd have no luck, and had decided to let him stay at home. Of course, generally when Danny really wished for something to happen - or in this case, _not_ happen - he tended to get the complete opposite of what he wished. He begged that this one time fate would be on his side.

"Well, Sweetie, that's why I was coming up to see you." Her face frowned in minor confusion. "Jazz said that you were in the lab, but you weren't down there... Anyway," She shook her head, realising she'd gotten off-topic, "let's go sit in the kitchen and we can talk."

She lead her son back through the house and into the kitchen where they both took a seat at the table. Maddie attempted a smile, but at noticing her son's dejected expression it faltered.

She cleared her throat uncomfortably, "I called so many people," She began quietly, "I thought that it would be easy to find a host family, but not many people were open to the idea of you staying. Everyone I called said they couldn't, or should I say, wouldn't take you because-"

At that point Jack Fenton came barrelling through the basement door running up to Maddie. "Maddie! The Portable Portal has gone! A ghost has taken it! I bet it was the Ghost Boy! Phantom! Maddie, we've got to go get it back!"

Maddie, at first startled at her husbands' interruption, sighed and wearily placed her head in her hands. She stayed in that position for a few moments before looking up at her husband and speaking in her stern 'mother' voice, "Jack, I'm sure you just misplaced it. Go look for it, and if you can't find it, I'll help you. But right now, I need to talk to Danny."

Jack scowled and huffed , but walked back down to the basement without argument, slamming the door behind him.

Danny and Maddie both stared at the door before turning to look at each other. Maddie shrugged her shoulders tiredly, not adding any comment to her husband's child-like behaviour, and continued her talk. "Danny, most people I spoke to were convinced that you are a ghost hunter, just like your father and I. They were concerned that you'd end up attracting ghosts and despite myself arguing that you are as much a ghost fighter as they are-" Danny inwardly laughed at how wrong she was "-they refused to house you. I was getting so desperate I even considered asking Vlad or Aunt Alicia."

Danny made a sound of objection from his throat staring at his mother in shock. Aunt Alicia wasn't too bad, though he would hate having to stay in Spittoon, Arkansas. It was Vlad who was the main source of Danny's surprise and outrage. The last thing he needed was the be stuck in that Fruitloop's house for three months.

Maddie continued without noticing her son's stormy expression, "Though I then realised, Alicia isn't too good with children and Vlad already lives in town so that would defeat the purpose of you leaving home," This was the first time Danny had even been thankful that Vlad had run for mayor. "It's taken me all last night and today, but I finally found a family that is willing to take you for at least three months. With some payment, of course."

Danny's heart plummeted. He hadn't expected her to find a family so soon, but then again, his mother was a very determined woman. She would get what she wanted and he should have known that.

But he didn't focus on that. He was more focused on the plain, unalterable fact that he would be moving. He would be leaving his home town - for three months - and living at a strangers house. He'd have to go to another school, meet new friends and attend new classes. And he'd have to leave Sam and Tucker. Well, maybe not. If he could get the Portable Portal to work he may be able to visit, but that wasn't the same as seeing them all the time. Depending on the-

"Danny? Did you hear what I said?" His mother softly interrupted.

Danny gave her a confused look, shaking his head. "No, sorry."

She took a deep breath as a sad, sorrowful look appeared over her pretty face. "You're going to London."

* * *

_**Eleven Hours Earlier**_

* * *

Far away from the town of Amity Park lived a peaceful family known as the Grangers. Their family was small, consisting of a man named Eric, his wife Jean and their eleven-year-old daughter, Hermione.

Early one morning as Jean was getting Hermione ready for school she received a bizarre phone call from her sister-in-law, Louise. Hermione was sat at their kitchen table listening intently to half the phone conversation. She watched her mother jot down quick notes on a spare piece of paper as she talked down the phone.

"What? Who? Wait, why is he coming here? Daniel Fenton? No, I've never heard of him... Louise? Well, I don't know... Eric and I will have to talk about it. Well, yes. Send my love to Jason. Yes, goodbye." Jean hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Mummy?" Hermione asked, scooping a spoonful of Corn Flakes into her mouth.

"That was Aunty Louise. You remember her, don't you?" Hermione nodded, continuing to eat her cereal. "Her older sister Michelle who lives in America has a friend Madeline, who was asking me a favour."

"What is it, Mummy?"

"Well...," Jean looked uncertain as she spoke, "Madeline was asking for her son to stay with us for a few months. Something about him being distracted at school..."

"Will he be living with us?" Hermione asked intently, a large smile on her face. Being an only child, Hermione had wanted nothing more than to have a sibling. She craved the need to have a person close to her, someone she could trust. Besides her parents of course. What she wanted was a companion who she could share her secrets with and who would understand her. Unfortunately, her parents did not fit these ideals.

Having hardly any friends often made Hermione feel lonely and closed off from others her own age, and she often wished for someone she could call her best friend. This boy moving in sounded like the perfect opportunity.

"I'm not sure, Sweetie, I have to discuss this with your father. He might not like the idea of a boy we don't know living in our house for several months." Hermione's smile faulted. She hoped her father would agree to have Daniel stay with them.

At that moment, Eric Granger strolled into the kitchen ready for work. His chestnut hair was visually damp, indicating that he'd just had a shower. Eric approached his wife and kissed her cheek lovingly before sitting at the table with his daughter and pouring himself some corn flakes of his own. He opened the daily newspaper and began to slowly eat his breakfast while reading the news.

Jean Granger sat down across her husband and began to quietly explain Madeline Fenton's predicament with her fifteen year old son, Daniel. Eric continued to eat his breakfast and paid half attention to the paper as he listened to her. "Madeline would really appreciate it if we could house Daniel for around three months." She finished softly. "I said I'd get back to them about it, but it really depends on what you think is best, honey."

Eric folded up the newspaper, having finished both his reading and breakfast. He smiled warmly between his wife and daughter. "I think it's a great idea."

Jean's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? You wouldn't mind having a teenage boy living with us for a few months?"

"Not at all." Eric stated happily. "We have plenty of room, so there's no worry about finding space for the boy." He smiled towards Hermione, who beamed in delight, "I think Hermione could benefit from having another person around her age in the house. Even if this boy is a teenager, Hermione is very mature for her age, and I think they may get along quite well." He ruffled his daughters' hair affectionately. "And it might be good for her to have someone to be close to and that she can trust - other than us, of course." Hermione leapt out of her seat and gleefully jumped on her father, expressing her thanks before running back upstairs to get ready for school.

Jean smiled at her husband and embraced him in a hug. "I do sometimes worry about Hermione." The worry was evident on her face, "I really think she needs a friend."

"I do too, Jean." Eric said, agreeing to both her statements. "And if this Daniel boy isn't the type of person we want our daughter around we can always ask Madeline if he can return home. I'm sure it wouldn't be too much of a problem."

With her husband's unexpected approval, Jean rushed to the phone and called Louise to ask for Madeline's number. Counting back the clock, she realised it was the middle of the night in America, and opted to call Madeline when Hermione arrived home from school this afternoon.

Up in her room, Hermione was hurriedly dressing for school, a huge smile on her face at the prospect of a new friend.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO LONDON?!" Danny screamed in shock as he gaped open mouthed at his mother.

Maddie didn't even scold her son for yelling inside the house; she was far too upset to even bother. "Danny, calm down it's not that far." Her voice was quiet as she spoke, but her eyes betrayed what she was truly thinking - she knew that London was indeed a far distance away and would be a considerable change for Danny. She knew it was unreasonable to ask of him to be okay with this. But it was all she could arrange. She'd tried so hard to ensure Danny was somewhere close - maybe even within the state if she could - but she'd had no luck.

"NOT THAT FAR?!" Danny breathed out and attempted to calm himself before his anger started to produce any of his ghostly powers. His mother may not always notice when he disappeared during ghost attacks, but she'd definitely notice his eyes glowing bright green when looking right at him. "Mom, it's another country." he said at last. "It's another _continent._ It's so far that I wouldn't even be able to come visit at all. This is... terrible, mom." He slumped on the floor, using the stairs as support for his back and put his head in his hands.

This was probably the worst outcome. Even Canada would be better than England. Danny could feel the familiar prickle of anxiety all over his body as his mind wandered to Sam and how he would have to tell her this awful news.

Maddie, unsure of what to do to comfort her son, sat down beside him and put her arm around him. He leaned his head against her shoulder, however still faced towards the floor. His eyes watered a little, but he wouldn't let any tears fall.

Danny could feel himself start to panic even more so as he thought about visiting Amity Park. Would the Portable Portal even _work_ in England? He'd never had the chance to test out ghost-related objects in other countries. And he wasn't sure how his parent's tech would operate overseas. Danny forced his head further into his hands as he tried to control his breathing.

He was over-thinking this too much and that was bringing on another anxiety attack. He'd been having sudden panic attacks ever since battling his future self. They'd gone away for a while, but had now returned with a vengeance. He continued his breathing exercises in order to keep himself calm.

After however long they were there, seconds, minutes, maybe even an hour, Danny suddenly spoke up. His voice cracked as he spoke the words "When am I leaving?"

He felt her stiffen next to him and he knew the answer wouldn't be a good one. He'd been hoping for two months. Six weeks, at least. That way he'd get to stay in Amity Park for most of the summer. Maybe he'd even have time to solidify the truce with the ghosts to keep the town from being overrun while he was gone. And of course, there had to be enough time for both him and the family to get prepared and for all the school stuff to be settled. However, his mother's answer was so far from his expectations that it made him want to cry in despair.

"You leave this Saturday, Danny."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Thank you for reading again! I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think and whether or not you enjoyed it! I welcome critique, but please be nice about it.**

**I would love it if you could give me any feedback on my characterisation. Do you think the characters are sounding like they normally would? I'm trying hard to not make them OOC, but of course it can be difficult. I'd really like to know your opinions about this.**

**I'm hoping to make updates consistent. Ideally I'd like to be able to update every week, but during University semester, I'll have to make it every fortnight. So the next chapter will be up the 23rd of May (maybe earlier if I can get to it).**

**Also: Please check my profile for any updates/ messages. I update it regularly and that's where I'll post all my info. For example, if I have a late chapter, make sure you check my profile for any news about it.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me, I hope I don't disappoint you (I'm trying very hard not to!).**

**Bye for now, not forever, KateT101**


	3. 03 Danny's Last Day

Danny Phantom in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

~REWRITE~

**Created by: KateT101**

* * *

**All rights to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, and J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Chapter Three:** **Danny's Last Day**

**3,399 words**

* * *

**Published on: **23 May 2015

* * *

"-and I hope you all have a good weekend. Remember the circuit agility test on Tuesday. I want _all_ passes this time!" Ms Tetslaff the school gym teacher shouted at her class. She ended her short speech with a meaningful glare towards the school nerd Mikey, before the students began to leave the gymnasium.

Danny sighed as he grabbed his purple backpack, slung it over his shoulders and began to walk with his classmates. It was Friday afternoon and Danny's last full day at Casper High before his big move to England.

The past four days had been extremely busy for the Fentons. Both Jack and Maddie had been making phone calls to England at all hours of the day and night. They spent their time enrolling Danny in his new school, opening up bank accounts for him to access allowance and fixing up any issues with passports (the Fenton's were well-known to cause trouble at airports and had been added to the caution lists of nearly every airport in every nation in the world).

The airline had insisted that Danny fly as an unaccompanied minor, meaning he'd be watched and escorted by a flight attendant during his entire trip. Their normal policy was any child over the age of fifteen could fly alone unless requested, however given the Fenton's reputation, Danny had to be escorted.

Neither Jack nor Maddie had mentioned much about the school to Danny, other than informing him that they had told the principal Danny was in a student exchange program outside the school. Both the Fentons and the Grangers believed this was easier to explain Danny's sudden entry into the school and to avoid any enrolment fees.

The Fentons had spent a lot of their time corresponding with the Grangers, not only about the schooling issues, but also about weekly payment for housing Danny and flight arrival times that fit within their own schedules. They'd realised that leaving Amity Park on a Saturday afternoon would have Danny arrive late Sunday morning in England, which fit perfectly within both family's busy schedules.

In an attempt to mend their strained relationship, Jazz had been reading about British culture and had taken the time to present her research in a well-organised binder for Danny to read on the plane. She had informed him this was an excellent opportunity to enrich his knowledge of other countries customs, traditions and civilisations. Danny had informed her that he didn't care about other cultures and would much rather read _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare _than her binder.

Danny had spent his last few days packing up his clothes, books, action figures, posters and video games, as well as attending school, studying and doing ghost patrol. He'd found his busy schedule particularly annoying as he still hadn't had much spare time to figure out how the Portable Portal worked. Danny had tried to question his Dad about it, but every time he did Jack would only grumble about losing the portal and then curse the Ghost Kid. It was very frustrating.

He had, however, had the opportunity to email the Grangers regularly throughout the last few days. They seemed nice enough in his opinion and had even sent him a family photo. There were only three people in the family, which Danny found comforting. A smaller family meant it was less likely for someone to find out his secret. And that was definitely a good thing.

Danny stopped in his tracks as he pulled himself from his thoughts. He was in the main hallway of Casper High, blocking several people who angrily shoved him aside, and standing several feet from the main entrance of the school. His normal Friday routine was to head straight out of school and catch a ride home with Jazz or stop off at the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker. Today had to be different, though. Today Danny had to empty out his locker. He audibly sighed as he turned on his heel and walked back the way he came, towards his locker.

While walking silently through the crowd, most of whom were heading in the opposite direction as him, Danny continued to reflect on his week. His entire last week had been as unexpectedly enjoyable as Monday had been; there had been minimal ghostly activity, Dash had left him alone for the most part and Danny had rapidly improved in all subjects - he'd even been able to answer almost every question in class, to the surprise of both himself and his teachers. The thought of his near perfect week made Danny all the more miserable as he walked to his locker to empty it out completely.

He soon reached the locker and began to remove his textbooks and other items before placing them in his backpack. While crouched down to empty the bottom half, he felt someone place their arms around his torso. He stood up and felt Sam's body against his back as she placed her head between his shoulder blades. "Hey Danny." she said softly. She knew exactly how he'd been feeling this past week - mostly because she too had been feeling utterly miserable.

"Hey, Sam." Danny sighed, taking her hands off his stomach and turning around to face her. He placed his hands on her waist while she moved hers up to his neck. She rested her head near his shoulder while absentmindedly playing with a few strands of his unkempt hair. She hated seeing him look so defeated. It was so unlike Danny; he was always so strong and brave, unlike the person he was at this moment. He just looked so... sad.

They stayed in that position for a while, neither wanted to mention the inevitable - that Danny had to leave, and they would not have much alone time together for a very long time. After a few peaceful moments, Sam sniffled quietly and pulled away from the embrace. She smiled up at him, her eyes watering a little, "Well, at least you have the Portable Portal." She noted, placing her hands in Danny's. "If you can get it to work, we can still see each other. It might not be that bad."

Danny's defeated look grew into a weak, yet hopeful smile, "Yeah that's true, Sam. And I guess I'm not gone for too long. Maybe my parents will miss me enough that they'll ask me to come home again." He sighed heavily, knowing that was an unlikely possibility. They'd miss him, sure, but they'd likely remain adamant that Danny needed the time away.

The two moved away from each other and turned towards the locker. Danny hadn't kept it very tidy and organised during the school year, which he regretted now. Both Sam and Danny began to empty out his locker and throwing out any rubbish he'd collected over the past few months (there was _a lot_). "Come on," Sam said once they were finished. She started to drag Danny along the empty hallway. She laced her hands within his as they walked at a slow pace.

Danny felt somewhat regretful that he had to leave the school. As much as he disliked the classes, the teachers and the students at Casper High, he knew that he would still miss it no matter what. The school was extremely sentimental to Danny and he felt that more than anything as he glanced around the hallway at all the lockers, even 724 which was still believed to be haunted by Sidney Poindexter. The memory of Poindexter actually brought about a smile onto Danny's face rather than the normal annoyed scowl.

In fact, the thoughts of all his ghostly enemies brought about a pang of remorse. As odd as it was to think, Danny would miss the ghosts who often terrorised Amity Park. Many believed the he and the other ghosts hated each other, however that was not always the case. Sure, they fought regularly, but many of his 'enemies' had a sort of friendship with Danny. They'd become a lot closer after saving both the world and the Ghost Zone from the Disasteroid. In fact, Danny and Youngblood would play make-believe on a weekly basis, and Technus often helped out with any maths or science assignments Danny found particularly challenging.

He was absentmindedly wondering if Technus would still lend his assistance whilst Danny was in England when Sam's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Danny? Are you okay?"

He realised he'd stopped walking right in front of locker 724.

He stared at the locker, not moving or even breathing as he thought about all he was leaving behind. He realised it was possible to visit Amity Park regularly, but that was only _if _he could get the Portable Portal to work. Otherwise, Danny would be stuck in England for three months. He would be alone, in an unfamiliar place with no way of getting home.

Danny felt the familiar shiver of anxiety creep up his body as he realised without the Portable Portal he wouldn't be able to protect the town. He'd have to rely on Sam and Tucker, Valerie and his parents to defeat any rogue ghosts while he was away. The feeling of anxiety heightened as he imagined them fighting Vlad or Pariah Dark or even his evil future self, Dan Phantom. He could feel himself panicking, and in an attempt to calm his nerves, Danny closed his eyes and let out the breath he'd been holding, before continuing to walk towards the main doors of Casper High without uttering a word.

* * *

Danny walked home alone on his last day, however it was more from habit than actual irritation towards Jazz. She'd left quite a while before him anyways, what with Danny and Sam having to clean out the locker. He'd run into his sister while walking to gym class a few hours ago. Jazz had explained she'd have to leave the school as soon as the bell rung because she needed to do a lot of research to finish off her college thesis. She'd been smiling and giggling while talking, as if she couldn't contain her joy. Danny had internally sighed at her antics. Her somewhat childish behaviour had seemed strange to him, but he's figured she was just nerding out about ghost envy again. It wouldn't be the first time.

Sam had been picked up by her parents once they had cleaned out Danny's locker. Her parents, in an unusual display of kindness towards Danny, had even offered to drop him home. Danny had respectfully declined and instead opted for a sentimental walk through the park.

He'd finally arrived home at close to five, almost an hour later than usual. As he walked through the front door, he was attacked by confetti.

"SURPRISE, SON!"

Danny coughed out a few strands of the stray paper in his mouth and stared around wildly. His first instinct was to position himself in a defensive stance and attack any possible threat. As he took in the scene before him, he realised there was no immediate danger.

His living room had been cleared, with the couch and chairs pushed to the wall and the coffee table moved elsewhere. A large sign hung over the curtain, which read "AU REVOIR" and had small English-themed doodles around the border, including a green ghost wearing a hat similar to those worn by the Queen's Guards at Buckingham Palace.

The small room was full of Danny's school friends and family, including Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie. Danny was surprised to see Paulina, Dash and the other A-listers smiling happily, along with Mr. Lancer. He was annoyed to see Vlad sitting on his favourite seat smirking over at him.

"Jack!" Maddie berated her husband, "I told you not to shoot the confetti right at him! Danny, honey, are you okay?" She reached for her son and carefully checked him over for any bruises or cuts caused by the confetti gun. Finding none, she began pick out the left over confetti from his hair.

"Mom? What- What is this?" Danny stuttered out in confusion. He moved away from her and began to ruffle his hair in an attempt to remove the confetti himself.

"It's your going away party, silly." Jazz explained, gesturing to the sign.

"We thought you needed a proper goodbye, Son. So we got some of your friends to come by after school to have a small party." Jack said, "Even Vladdie agreed to come!" He had moved towards his old college friend who now stood near Maddie. Jack threw his arm across Vlad's shoulder affectionately before slapping a large beefy hand across his back.

Vlad stumbled slightly and looked angered at Jack before correcting his posture and masking his face. "Well of course I came." Vlad stated smoothly, "I couldn't bare for Daniel to leave the country without me first saying goodbye." He grinned cunningly at the younger boy. "Are you happy to see me, Little Badger?"

"Ecstatic." Danny spoke sarcastically through gritted teeth.

Vlad's grin, if possible, grew at Danny's obvious defiance. "I just don't know what we'll do without you, Daniel. You will be missed."

Danny glared daggers at Vlad, feeling anger swell up in him. He knew Vlad had to be planning something for when Danny was out of the country. '_I need to understand that Portable Portal or something bad might happen. I need to be able to get home in case that Fruit Loop causes trouble._' Danny thought to himself as he glowered at his nemesis.

Jack turned away from his college buddy and activated the Fenton Stereo. His face lit up in excitement as a song began to play. He ran over to his wife and began "old school" dancing, to the disgust of Vlad and mortification of Danny and Jazz. The two siblings quickly stepped into the kitchen to avoid embarrassment as the A-listers laughed at the adults.

Jazz turned towards her brother, realising it was just the two of them in the kitchen. She cleared her throat nervously, breaking eye contact and staring at the floor. Danny cleared his throat as well, moving towards his sister, "Hey Jazz-"

"Danny, I know what you're going to say," She spoke quickly, holding her hand up to stop her brother, "but you need to understand that I did this for your own good."

"Yeah, I know, Ja-"

"And I'm not about to apologise for caring about my little brother and wanting him to be safe."

Danny sighed in frustration, "I get it Jazz, that's not what I-"

"Hunting ghosts isn't safe, Danny," Jazz continued, speaking over her brother, "Leaving Amity Park is the best thing for you at the moment."

"Yeah, Jazz I understand that. I'm not mad at you!" Danny finally managed to shout.

Jazz was about to continue with her mini-lecture but Danny's words stopped her, "You-you're not mad?" She asked dumbfounded. "You forgive me?"

Danny laughed softly at her shock, "Yeah, I do. I mean, it sucks that I'm going all the way to London, but I get why you did it and I know that your intentions were good. It just got a little out of hand."

Jazz scoffed, "Yeah, _a lot_ out of hand."

Danny nodded in agreement, chuckling, "It'll be okay, though. I might still be able to visit home." He grinned cheekily at his sister.

His smirk grew more so when her mouth opened in shock as she realised what he meant, "_You_ stole the Portable Portal! Dad's going to be so mad when he finds out!"

Danny waved his hand flippantly, "He's not going to find out, Jazz! Remember, ghost powers? I've managed to keep the portal hidden until now and it's only one more day until I leave. I'll need it when I'm in London so I can visit you guys and check up on you."

Jazz nodded slowly, however wasn't quite convinced that stealing the portal was a good idea, "I suppose it makes sense. But I doubt you'd need to visit much. Sam, Tucker and I can handle Amity Park while you're gone."

Danny sighed. He debated telling Jazz the truth; that it wasn't so much his concern for the welfare of the town but his compulsion to be the only one protecting them all. He needed to make sure everything was okay, without sacrificing other people he cared about.

Danny decided against telling her; he doubted she would properly understand his reasons. Once she knew of his need to be the defender of Amity Park, she'd probably end up taking the portal away just so he couldn't visit.

"I'm sure you guys will be okay. But if anything really bad happens I need you to contact me straight away."

She nodded, opening her mouth to reply but was silenced by their father yelling from the living room, "Danny, my boy! Check out these funky dance moves!"

* * *

The goodbye party continued on without much fuss. Danny tried to focus primarily on being happy and enjoying himself with friends, rather than worrying about Vlad's possible schemes and how safe Amity Park would be in the hands his friends.

Mr. Lancer publically congratulated Danny on his improvement in class, which Jack and Maddie were pleasantly surprised at. Dash also stated his distress at having Danny leave. His exact words were: "Fenturd, I wish you weren't leaving because you're more fun to wail on than Mikey."

By 9pm, most of the guests had left, with only Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Vlad remaining. Maddie had re-arranged the furniture in the living room to its normal layout so everyone could sit together.

They sat in a group, laughing as Tucker told the story of when Danny had attempted to run the annual Amity Park Amateur Marathon when he was thirteen. He'd came in last, having taken two hours to run the five miles. Danny found himself laughing along with his friends, knowing that at his current fitness level he would be able to finish the marathon easily within an hour without even breaking a sweat.

When Jack began to regale the group with stories from his college years, Vlad conveniently needed a drink and hurriedly left the room, headed towards the kitchen. Danny seized this opportunity and followed him.

He walked in to find Vlad casually leaning against the counter, drinking a cup of water. His eyes darted to Danny as he entered the room. Without breaking eye contact, Vlad straightened up before he set the drink onto the counter and smirked at Danny. "Do you need something, Daniel?"

"I want you to leave my family alone while I'm gone. I know what you're like, Plasmius. I know you're planning something. And after the stunt you pulled with the Disasteroid, I know you're planning something big."

Danny moved closer to Vlad, hoping he appeared somewhat intimidating. The young boy had grown a little bit over the last month, but he was by no means anywhere close to Vlad's towering height. Danny straightened up in an attempt to make himself seem taller. He needed some sort of threat to get him to back off. Racking his brain to think of something that would scare Vlad, Danny was inspired with the perfect threat.

"If I hear about you causing any trouble, I'll tell everyone who you really are. I'll tell them all everything. Even about my secret. I know I'll be accepted by my family, but you?" he scoffed, "After holding the world hostage, I doubt anyone would trust you. _Or_ accept you." Danny glared up at Vlad, not breaking their intense eye contact.

Vlad stared back. He seemed indecisive, maybe even a little intimidated. Danny knew he'd hit a nerve. After a short pause, Vlad finally spoke.

"Fine. I'll leave them alone." he said dismissively with an unconcerned flick of his hand, the annoying smirk back on his face. "I wasn't planning anything, anyway. But it is very nice to know you've learned to blackmail adequately, Daniel. First sneak attacks, no manipulation for personal gain. We really are alike, aren't we?"

"I'm nothing like you."

Vlad's smirk grew as he scoffed at Danny, walking around him as he began to leave the kitchen. As he stood near the open doorway he turned back towards Danny with an evil glint in his eyes "You're more like me than you know."

* * *

**Three chapters down, guys! Whoo! Thank you, once again, for your constant support and reviews! You guys are amazing and I appreciate all your encouragement.**

**Please let me know what you think of the rewrite so far. Do you think the Danny and Vlad were in-character during the ending scene? And do you think I'm rambling too much at all?**

**Thank you for again, guys! I hope you have a great week! I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Bye for now, not forever, Katie**


	4. 04 Leaving For London

Danny Phantom in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

~REWRITE~

* * *

**Created by: KateT101**

**All rights to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, and J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**Chapter Four Leaving F****or London**

* * *

**4,381 words**

**Published on: 6th June 2015**

* * *

Sam was the last guest to leave the Fenton's house that night at around 11pm. After Danny's confrontation, Vlad had announced he had an early meeting in Amity Park's City Hall the next day, and had to get home to prepare for it. He wished Danny good luck in England, and hoped to see him soon. Danny hadn't detected any sarcasm or hidden meaning in his words, which was odd. He suspected Vlad was taking the threat of revelation very seriously.

Both Valerie and Tucker had left at around the same time, close to 10pm, since Tucker was on curfew and Valerie had to work at the Nasty Burger the next morning.

Valerie had given Danny an affectionate hug (to Sam's irritation) and wished him the best in London. She'd also given him a puzzle book for the plane ride and a travel journal for him to write in while in London. He'd thanked her, and promised to keep in touch while he was away.

Once Sam had left, Danny helped his parents tidy up before heading up to his room to go to bed. His flight wasn't until 4pm the next day, but he still had a few things to pack last minute before they left for the airport. Maddie had demanded he have a good sleep tonight since he'd likely be jet-lagged once he arrived in England. The change of time zone was yet another reason wasn't looking forward to moving to a different country. Danny's sleep schedule was already ridiculously irregular due to ghost hunting.

He lay in bed staring at the ceiling. This time tomorrow, he'd be on a plane travelling to England. He felt worry cover him, almost as if it was suffocating him, as he realised the next day he'd be starting at a new school with new people. Danny had never been to a new school, well aside from when he moved from Elementary to Middle School and then to Casper High. But that was a lot different than this. There'd be no one he knew at this school. There'd be nothing comforting or familiar that would make Danny feel at home. It would be strange and foreign.

Danny could feel himself getting anxious again. He began feeling claustrophobic, like there was a plastic bag on his head, stopping air supply so he couldn't breathe. He tried to calm himself down by closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing. After a few minutes, he felt his heart rate decrease and he began to feel a lot less anxious. Several more minutes passed and Danny was completely calm.

He continued to lie on his bed, staring straight at the ceiling. He kept himself distracted, so he wouldn't start having another anxiety attack. To keep himself calm, he ran through the routine to land a space shuttle. He'd completed the simulation enough to know it by heart. After several run throughs, Danny began to feel much more calmer and he began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

"Danny? Danny it's time to get up." Danny groaned as his mother's voice awoke him. "We'll be leaving for the airport in around four hours. You need to finish packing."

Danny shot up in bed, "Four hours? What time is it?" He frantically glanced at his bedside alarm clock. Seeing that it read 9:48am, Danny slumped back in bed and curled up in his duvet. His voice was muffled as he spoke, "Mum my flight isn't for over six hours. Let me sleep."

Maddie responded by sharply pulling off Danny's blankets and opening up his curtains. He let out a startled yell at the brightness and turned over onto his stomach, his head under a pillow to block out the unwelcomed light. "We are leaving for the airport at 2pm, Danny." His mother explained patiently, "We need to have a quick interview with the airline about you being an unaccompanied minor. And you have to be submitted to a hazard assessment. They need to know how much damage you could cause." she scoffed, "But it's not like you're even dangerous."

Danny huffed and sat up in bed, missing the warmth of his duvet. He put a hand over his face to shield his eyes from the bright morning glow "Can't I sleep a little longer, Mom?"

"Come on, Danny. It's almost ten. You've had a big sleep in. It's time to get up."

Dragging himself out of bed, Danny started to walk over to his dresser. As he walked he pulled his pyjama shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Maddie scolded him for being careless with his clothes and reminded Danny to put the pyjamas in his suitcase after he had changed, before walking out of her son's bedroom. Sighing, Danny fished up the shirt, along with a change of clothes to wear for the day and crossed the landing into the bathroom for a shower.

After his shower, he lazily threw his pyjamas in his suitcase. He carelessly slammed it shut before walking out the room and heading to the kitchen.

"Danny, I made you some pancakes. You need to eat. I know plane food isn't always the best." His mother placed a plate of pancakes on the table at Danny's designated seat, along with orange juice.

He sat at the table and began to eat his breakfast. His mother sat across the table from him grasping a cup of hot coffee, silently watching him eat. Danny noted how sad she looked. "Where's Dad and Jazz?" He questioned after a while.

Maddie shook herself out of a daze, realising Danny had spoken. "Oh. Um, Jazz just left to run a few quick errands and your father is down in the lab. I think he's trying to re-build the Portable Portal. I doubt he'll be able to get it to work, though. I'm not even sure the original worked that well. I hadn't had a chance to test it before it disappeared."

Maddie Fenton almost always checked over her husband's inventions before they were used in battle. Jack had great ideas but he wasn't quite as skilled as his wife when it came to building and putting them together correctly. He preferred to build his inventions by himself, but would always call upon Maddie once he'd finished to ensure the inventions operated effectively. Unfortunately, she hadn't had the chance to do so for the Portable Portal.

Danny stopped eating and looked up at his mother with shock, "You don't think it'll work properly? Why not?" He tried his best to sound nonchalant, but that was very difficult to do when he was trying not to panic. He needed the portal to work so he could visit home. If his mother had doubts, then there'd be no way Danny could get it to work properly.

"Oh, well it took your father months to even build the prototype." She explained, taking a quick sip of her coffee, "I just doubt he would have managed to develop it perfectly by himself. Even I would have difficulty creating a Portal in a small, transportable device. It's a hard concept, Danny. I wish I'd had the chance to at least check over the portal. Maybe then I'd be able to help you father rebuild it." She sounded sad and wistful, making Danny regret taking the Portable Portal. He hadn't realised how long his father had spent on it. No wonder he was so annoyed it was lost.

"I'm sure Dad did a great job with it, Mom. Maybe you could look over his plans and see if there are any obvious errors? I could help if you want."

Maddie grew enthusiastic at the idea, standing quickly from her seat with an eager smile on her face, "Well, maybe we could quickly go over the drafts and blueprints." She stopped, suddenly considering something. Putting her "mother" voice back into play, she addressed her son, "But you have to finish packing straight after, Danny. We're leaving dead on 2pm". She stood up from the table and walked down to the lab. Her husband was busy at work, but he didn't appear to be building a new Portable Portal. He seemed to be modifying one of the Specter Deflectors instead. Knowing he wouldn't miss them, Maddie grabbed Jack's plans for the new invention before returning to the kitchen table.

She and Danny spent a few minutes reading over the plans in an attempt to understand what Jack was trying to build. They knew what the Portable Portal was _supposed _to do, but neither had much of a clue about how Jack had intended for the internal mechanism to work together to create the portal to the ghost zone. Danny couldn't offer much interpretation, after all he was hardly a scientist. He was mainly helping so he could know how to operate the Portable Portal when he was in England.

"I think I understand it." Maddie said after ten minutes of concentrating in silence. Her eyes darted about the pages as she flipped through, going over all the information once more. She nodded to herself as she skimmed through the notes, "Yes. Yes, I think the original prototype would have worked fine. Jack seems to have done everything correctly. Well, if he followed these plans he did."

She searched through the loose pages again, pulling out a particularly old-looking piece of paper which had a blueprint of a portal on it. The blueprint was faded and messily drawn, but Maddie could still understand it.

She showed it to Danny, "He followed a similar method we did in college, when we made the Proto-Portal with Vlad. This is the design we originally had. That portal was considerably smaller than the one we have in our basement, Danny. I think that's why your father focused on this plan to create the prototype, so that the new portal would be easy to transport. He added in a few upgrades of course. The Portable Portal is meant to be able to transmit the Portal from the box onto a nearby wall or floor once activated. It should open up a new portal relatively close to our portal in the Ghost Zone. Well, in theory that's what it should do. Your father has connected it to our portal down in the lab." She smiled happily at the pages, proud of her husband. "It's absolutely genius. His best work yet."

"So you think the prototype would work?" Danny clarified.

Her eyes never left the pages, "Oh, yes. _If_ he followed these plans, then definitely. I hope he can rebuild it, or that we could find the original. This would be incredibly useful, especially if our portal malfunctions or something like that." She sounded flamboyant about her last statement as she scooped up the rest of the notes before standing up. "I'm just going down to talk with your father. Go pack, Danny. We're leaving in less than three hours." Breaking her eyes away from the notes, Maddie smiled at her son and began to walk towards the lab.

Danny could feel relief wash over him. His Mom was one of the smartest people he knew, and if she said the portal would work, then it could. Feeling considerably less worried, Danny walked up the stairs towards his room to finish packing.

* * *

At midday Jazz returned back to the Fenton house after completing her "errands". She walked in through the front door, waving hello to her mother and father who were talking quietly in the kitchen, before walking up the stairs to see her younger brother. She knocked on his bedroom door, waiting patiently until he let her in.

He opened the door a panicked expression on his face. Upon seeing Jazz rather than his parents, Danny let out a breath of relief and moved aside to let her in, "Hey Jazz, I was just about to try the portable portal." He said, gesturing to where the machine sat on the floor near the wall by his closet.

"Danny what if something bad happens when you activate it?" She asked, stepping over the threshold but not entering any further. "What if you can't close the portal?"

"Mom and I looked over the plan this morning," he said closing the door and placing his desk chair under the handle to stop anyone from coming into his room. "She hadn't had a chance to go over the actual portal, but she said that the plans made sense and that it should work. I think it'll be fine if I test it out. You can wait outside if you like."

Jazz shook her head, "No, Danny, I'll stay." She moved further into the room to sit on her brother's bed.

Danny took a deep breath and knelt by the device. He pressed the red button to activate it, preparing himself for possible failure.

The device hummed for a few seconds before an ecto-green light shot out and hit Danny's wall. Where it hit, a swirling green portal developed. Danny nearly couldn't believe his eyes, "It worked...," he muttered to himself. "It actually worked! This is great!"

Jazz stood up from the bed rushing over to Danny and hugging him, "This means you can definitely visit home!" She smiled wide as Danny broke the hug and move to deactivate. the portal. When the swirling light disappeared Danny packed it up in his suitcase hidden under his clothes.

He smiled back at her, "Come on, Jazz, let's go back downstairs. I think mom wants to do something for our last day all together." The two began to walk towards his door before he stopped remembering something, "Wait, why did you have to go out this morning? Mom said you had to do some errands?"

"Oh yeah," Jazz giggled, "That was kind of a lie. I really went to Sam and Tucker's houses and gave them some ghost fighting equipment. When you leave we'll be the Ghost Getters again!" She laughed happily. "I'm kind of excited actually. It'll be fun."

Danny smiled back at Jazz, trying to hide his discomfort at the thought of her, Sam and Tucker putting themselves in danger to stop ghost attacks. He knew his uneasiness was pointless; the ghosts hadn't attacked as much since the Disasteroid and it was unlikely that was going to change.

He ignored his irrational worry and descended the stairs with Jazz. He intended on having a fun day out with his family.

* * *

The Fenton's had spent some quality time as a family before they had to leave for the airport. Together they had gone to the local park for a few hours and had a picnic lunch. Maddie had been sure to check Jack's pockets before they had left in case he brought any ghost weapons. She didn't want Danny's last day ruined by ghost fighting.

By 2pm, the Fenton's were loaded inside the RV and driving through the streets of Amity Park to pick up Sam and Tucker. Both friends had insisted on going to the airport with the Fenton family, not that Maddie or Jack minded. Danny, Sam and Tucker had been best friends for years, and it was only fair that the two got to see him off.

Within twenty minutes, the group had reached Little Falls Airport. Jack pulled Danny's suitcase from the back of the RV, wheeling it towards the main doors of the airport. Jazz, Maddie and Tucker followed directly behind him while Sam and Danny walked hand-in-hand, a few feet behind the group.

Maddie lead the group directly to the airline check-in where they loaded up Danny's suitcase and had his passport checked. Danny breathed out a sigh of relief when his luggage wasn't flagged by the x-ray technicians. He would've hated to try and explain to the airline why he had so many ghost weapons in his bag. And why he had the missing Portable Portal to his parents.

From the check-in desk the group was lead to an interview room. Sam, Tucker and Jazz remained outside so the airline could privately talk with Danny and his parents.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton." A polite, young woman dressed in a flight attendant's uniform greeted the family as they entered the room. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a French braid, leaving only her side-swept bang free. "My name is Adelaide Fields. I will be the flight attendant in charge of Daniel during his trip." She directed a friendly smile towards Danny.

"Nice to meet you Adelaide," Maddie said politely, "Danny will be no trouble at all, I can assure you."

Adelaide's smile faltered as she uncomfortably cleared her throat, "Yes well, with all due respect Mrs Fenton, the airline has been informed of several instances that would disagree with that statement." She calmly pulled a pair of glasses from her shirt pocket and placed them on her face before reaching for a file before her. She opened the file, flipping through a few pages. She read over a particular page before speaking "There have been a record-breaking _seventeen _occurrences where a Fenton has caused trouble and/or has damaged property while at our airport in the last three years alone." She removed the glasses, turning her attention back towards the Fenton's, "I don't mean to be disrespectful, Ma'am, but you have to understand our situation. We need to submit Daniel to a basic threat assessment before he can be permitted on one of our airplanes."

Maddie and Jack both nodded, understanding the airline's reasons for this extra security.

With the Fenton's approval to perform the assessment, Adelaide pulled another file towards her, opening it up and removing several sheets of paper. "This won't take long. Daniel simply needs to provide a verbal answer to all of the questions which I will write on the paper. My superior will then read over his answers and determine if Daniel is a threat." She pulled a pen out of her shirt pocket and began the test.

The assessment only took fifteen minutes. It mainly consisted of Danny answering questions about his behaviour at school, if he got into fights, what his friends were like and other personality-based questions. He assumed his answers were meant to determine his character. When asked about fighting at school Danny had simply responded that he was often in fights, but was usually the victim of bullying by other students. This seemed to surprise yet satisfy Adelaide.

After packing up the papers back into the file Adelaide thanked Danny before leaving the room through a different door the family had originally come through. She returned soon after, informing Jack and Maddie that Danny had passed the assessment.

Before leaving the four quickly discussed Adelaide's role as Danny's escort while travelling. "Your trip is eleven hours long Daniel, with a two hour stop at St. John's International Airport in Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada." She explained patiently. "I will be accompanying you the entire way to London, so you can feel free to ask me anything. I'm here to help." She smiled kindly at Danny before shaking hands with both Maddie and Jack. She promised to meet Danny at the flight's gate closer to the departure time, before leading the Fenton's out the room.

* * *

With the official business over and done with, the group were able to go through the international airport security. Maddie put herself in charge of navigating the airport to find Danny's gate. After helplessly walking around the airport for several minutes, the group finally located the gate and the group sat down, waiting for boarding time. It was just after half past three, so they expected the airline would start pre-boarding soon.

Maddie clung to Danny as they stood near the terminal, much to his embarrassment. He glanced uncomfortably around at the people who stared at the obvious show of affection. Tucker covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing; he was clearly getting a kick out of Danny's discomfort. Sam, Jazz and Jack however, had regretful tears in their eyes as they watched Maddie coddle her son.

"Mom," Danny began hesitantly, "I'll miss you heaps, you know that, but could you please stop hugging me. It's kind of embarrassing."

She pulled away from her son, wiping a stray tear which had fallen down her cheek. "Oh, sorry, Danny. I'm just going to miss you being around the house. And getting to see your cute little face every day..." She trailed off, realising she was making Danny all the more embarrassed.

Tucker had by this point become completely overcome by laughter and was holding a stitch in his side. Sam sharply elbowed him in the gut. He let out a groan and shut up immediately.

A voice over the terminal loudspeaker announced the flight to St. John's, Canada at Gate 27B would begin pre-boarding in fifteen minutes. As Danny was an unaccompanied minor, he was to be one of the first to board the plane.

Jack Fenton let out a loud sniffle, placing his large arms around the small group assembled to wish Danny goodbye, "We're all going to miss you Son, but this is for the best. And that's all we want, Danny. We want the best for you." Jack let out another sniffle, pulling a handkerchief from one of the many pockets in his orange jumpsuit and rubbing tears from his eyes.

Jazz took a step towards Danny, "I'm sorry for getting you sent so far, Danny." She started to choke up as she continued to speak, "I thought maybe you could stay with Aunt Alicia in Arkansas, but I suppose it's good you didn't..."

Alicia Walker wasn't the best with children, and even if she was, Jack and Maddie still would not have sent Danny to stay with her. Her town of Spittoon didn't have the best education system (and it wasn't a very suitable environment either), which would have ultimately defeated the purpose of sending Danny away.

"It's okay, Jazz. I get that you were trying to help. I'm really not mad." Danny reiterated. He moved towards his sister and gave her a comforting hug. He spoke softly in her ear so his parents wouldn't hear, "Please look after yourself while I'm gone. If ghosts get too powerful don't try to be a hero. Send me an email or something so I can come and deal with it." He hugged her tighter and she silently nodded, trying to hold in her sobs.

The two finally pulled away. Jazz smiled weakly at Danny though her tears, "Keep safe, Little Brother."

Sam and Tucker were the last to say a proper farewell to Danny. He and Tucker shared a quick hug, followed by some light-hearted insults. Both promised to email (Danny offered to send postcards, but Tucker being a techno-geek had preferred for online communication) and to call regularly.

Danny turned to Sam, feeling his heart sink just a little bit as he moved towards her. He pulled her as close as he could, wrapping his arms around her bare waist and burying his face in the soft skin of her neck. He could feel his eyes swell with tears, but he refused to let them fall. He had to stand true to his image; to be the brave hero who never faltered.

"Three months is a long time," Sam said softly into his ear. Neither had moved from the embrace, "Do you think we'll make it?" She sounded so insecure, so scared. Her asking that question made Danny realise how much him moving was going to affect her, too. Sam tried hard to never express her true emotions and yet here she was voluntarily revealing her fears.

If possible he held her tighter, before moving to look directly in her eyes, "Sam, I'm willing to try if you are. I don't want us to break up just because I'm going on what's basically an extended holiday."

She smiled at him, clearing her throat. All trace of uncertainty was gone from her voice, replaced by her usual flippant sarcasm, "I didn't mean break up," She clarified, "I mean that we might grow apart. But you're not getting rid of me that easily. I'm here for the long haul."

Danny's smile grew considerably as he gazed down at his girlfriend. He laughed happily, "C'mere," he muttered as he leaned down and kissed her. They pulled away from the embrace completely when Tucker started making fake-puking noises. This time Jazz was the one to elbow him.

"Oh, Danny," Sam said, directing his attention back towards her, "I um, I got you something." She reached into her signature purple spider backpack and pulled out a small box. He looked curiously at the little box as she handed it over to him. "I wanted to get you something meaningful that you could take with you and I think this is perfect."

Danny opened the box, which revealed a gold ring with a large blue gemstone. He laughed as he took it out of the box. It was connected to a thin gold chain.

"I got it engraved for you, too. It's an exact duplicate of the one you gave me. With your name instead of mine, of course." She clarified with a tentative laugh, "And I put it on a chain because I thought you might think that wearing it as a ring was girly."

Without warning Danny pulled Sam back into a tight hug, thanking her over and over. "This is an amazing gift, Sam. Thank you so much." He pulled away, fastening the chain around his neck. The ring sat comfortably over his shirt, near his sternum.

Another announcement sounded, stating that the airline was beginning pre-boarding. Maddie ran towards her son, suffocating him in another bone-crushing hug. Following her was Jack, Jazz, Tucker and finally Sam. After the final hugs goodbye, Danny walked up to the counter to get his ticket and passport checked by the flight attendant.

Adelaide stood by the desk, smiling at Danny as he approached. She began to walk with him through the gates once everything was checked, but Danny stopped suddenly. He turned back towards the waiting area, smiling through the tears and giving one last wave towards his family.

* * *

**This chapter is ridiculously long, but I figured that it's better to have a long-ish chapter than for me to cut it in half and have two short ones. I hope you guys liked it! And I also hope it wasn't too boring, but a lot of the stuff in this chapter was necessary to the later plot. **

**I'm terrible at writing romance, so I hope the interaction between Sam and Danny wasn't too bad! (Please tell me if it is and what you think I can do to improve on this next time.)**

**Also: How do you like the rewrite so far? Am I going into too much detail/ rambling? Are the characters OOC?**

**Next chapter: Danny meets the Grangers. I had a lot of reviewers on the original tell me that I was only describing a friendship between Danny and Hermione, rather than showing actual interaction between the two of them. So I'm going to address this and try to fix it for the rewrite.**

**Thanks again for all your support, guys! **

**Bye for now, not forever, Katie xx**


	5. 05 Meeting the Grangers

Danny Phantom

in

Harry Potter

and the

Philosopher's

Stone

~REWRITE~

**Created by: KateT101**

**All rights to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, and J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**: **Meeting the Grangers**

**3,961 words**

**Published: 27th June 2015**

* * *

"Daniel, we're landing soon. You need to wake up." Adelaide's professional-sounding voice spoke as she gently shook Danny awake.

His eyes shot open, wide and aware and ready for any threat. However he felt sluggish and drained. His entire travel time had been eleven hours, most of it spent sitting in the uncomfortable airplane seats and trying to sleep through the turbulence and flickering lighting. Those conditions had made it very difficult for Danny to sleep. All up he'd slept around three, maybe four hours the entire trip and boy, did he feel it now.

Of course, Danny Fenton was an expert at operating on minimal sleep. Being a full-time ghost hunter could do that to a guy. He knew he could operate with near-to-no rest for a few hours.

"Thanks Adelaide," he said groggily, trying to sit up. "What time is it?"

"It's 9am on Sunday, Daniel."

Danny had no trouble sitting up once he heard that. "9am?" He exclaimed in shock, honestly unsure if he'd heard her right. It couldn't be that early. He felt so tired that it had to be the middle of the night. "What time is it back home?"

"It's 3am back in Minnesota, Daniel. Your body clock will be a bit strange for a while. It's called 'jet-lag'. You'll soon accommodate yourself to a English time schedule and feel much better." She smiled again, before walking away and sitting in one of the designated flight-attendant seats.

Danny leaned back in his seat trying to ignore his mind pleading him to go back to sleep. His eyes felt very heavy and the bright lights of the airplane were starting to give him a headache. Danny closed his eyes and began taking deep, level breaths.

A few months ago, Sam had linked him to an online medical article which listed simple ways to keep your body awake, without resorting to caffeine or energy drinks. Closing his eyes was supposed to reduce strain and deep breathing would improve circulation and aid in his mental performance.

He could feel it wasn't working, though. The exercises were making Danny feel more relaxed and making it easier for him to fall asleep. He sighed audibly and crossed his arms in annoyance. '_This is so stupid._' Danny thought stubbornly, '_I'll be moody and tired for my whole first day with the Grangers._'

He glanced around the aircraft, watching as the flight crew began to ready for landing. Adelaide was already seated and was reading a book Danny couldn't identify.

Once the plane landed Danny patiently waited for the other passengers to exit before leaving his seat. He dragged his backpack out of the overhead compartment, easily hoisting it on his back and walking down the aisle of the plane. There were no other passengers disembarking.

Adelaide was once again waiting for him by the door of the aircraft. She walked with him down the empty hallway in silence. Danny started to feel uneasy and wondered if he should say something to break the ice. Adelaide beat him to it. "Daniel, can I ask you something?"

"Umm, sure." Danny replied feeling somewhat uneasy. He hadn't expected her to be inquiring about him.

"Why are you going to London in the middle of the semester?"

Adelaide's question had surprised him, but he supposed it was a fair question. He guessed she was confused as to why he was going on holiday during the school year when the summer was only a few months away, "I'm doing a kind of student exchange program." He replied. That was the cover story, after all, and was a lot easier to explain than the truth. "I guess my parents thought it'd be a good opportunity." He muttered sounding bitter.

Adelaide noticed his harsh tone and glanced worriedly towards the younger boy, "My parents did the same thing when I was about your age." She added in quietly. She cleared her throat before continuing, "It was an amazing experience, Daniel. I really found myself on that exchange program. It's what made me want to be a flight attendant. I mean, I get to travel the world _as a job_." She smiled contentedly, before turning towards Danny, "Maybe your visit here will be a real eye opener and you'll learn something about _yourself_ that you never knew."

Danny nodded as they walked down the empty hallway. The silence didn't feel as awkward anymore. Once they reached the waiting area Adelaide politely held out her hand to Danny. He smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks for babysitting me, Adelaide." He said with a soft chuckle.

She laughed back, "It's not babysitting, Daniel." She turned away from him but stopped suddenly and moved to face him again, "Good luck on your exchange program." She said before walking away again.

Danny smiled happily, waving tentatively at her retreating form. '_I need to grab my luggage from the baggage claim._' he thought to himself before turning towards the waiting area. Danny's smile faded, however, when he noticed three lone people standing by the gate, holding up a sign with his name on it.

In front of him was his host family, the Grangers.

* * *

Danny apologised numerous times for making the family wait so long for him. The two adults laughed it off assuring him it was okay before the group retrieved Danny's suitcase and began walking out of the airport to their car. As they walked, the older Grangers formally introduced themselves. Danny had already learnt their names from the emails, however he was confused about the little girl's.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to seem rude, but how do you pronounce your daughter's name?" Danny asked, addressing Eric and Jean. He gave a small, apologetic smile towards the young girl who walked nervously next to her mother.

Danny expected them to be offended, but was surprised when they appeared pleased and proud at his confusion. "It's pronounced Her-My-O-Nee" Eric said, a large grin on his face, "We chose it because it was particularly unique." He leaned in closer to Danny, as if telling a secret, "It makes us seem smart," he whispered before he burst out laughing. Danny laughed too, feeling surprised at how comfortable Eric was with him already.

"So, Daniel," Jean asked, a smile on her face as they neared Eric's sedan. Eric opened the boot and loaded Danny's trunk. "tell us something about yourself. We never really go to talk about our personalities too much in our emails. What's something that we should know about you?"

Danny cleared his throat feeling somewhat uncomfortable. He wasn't used to talking about himself, "Uh, you can call me Danny." He said with a smile as the four stepped into the car, "It's my nickname."

"I don't have a nickname." Hermione said with a frown. She was sitting in the back seat next to Danny, feeling somewhat uneasy. Upon meeting the boy she'd suddenly realised she had no idea how to talk to a fifteen year old boy. She could barely talk to children her own age, how on earth was she supposed to make conversation with a teenager?

Danny laughed, "It's alright. I know how to say your name now, so it'll be okay."

Hermione smiled back at the boy across from her. She still felt uneasy. '_He doesn't seem too bad_'.' she thought to herself, '_Maybe it'll be easy to talk to him and we can be friends._'

Jean began small talk with Danny as they drove along the highway to the Granger's home. In the half hour drive to their house in Redstone the two, along with Eric, talked about Danny's friends, his sister and parents, Casper High and even briefly mentioned Jack and Maddie's job. Danny had nervously skirted the topic and mentioned that they were scientists who worked at home.

Danny watched as the car pulled into the drive way of the two story house. The area kind of reminded him of home, where all the houses were on two story blocks and kept very close together. However, these houses looked much older than the one's back home. '_Probably because they don't have to get rebuilt regularly because of ghost attacks_' Danny thought.

As they walked up the narrow pathway, Danny took note of the brick work and slated roofs, deducing that they were Victorian-Styled homes, likely build in the late 1800's (Okay, so while desperate for entertainment on the plane he had read some of Jazz's information binder. It actually _was_ interesting).

"Your house is beautiful." Danny said as he walked up the pathway with his suitcase in tow. Jean gushed out a thank you, mentioning a few small criticisms towards the house; that the brickwork was fading and slates on the roof were coming loose.

Eric opened up the large door, motioning for Danny to walk in. The front door lead into a hallway with a timber staircase which was against the right wal, and to the left was a large living room. Danny dropped his suitcase by the door, making sure it was out of the way.

"Hermione?" her mother asked her, "Could you show Danny to his room and then give him a quick tour? Your father and I are just going to make a cup of tea." She turned to address Danny, "Would you like a cup, Danny?" He thanked her for the offer, but said no. Instead, he easily hoisted his suitcase and followed Hermione up the stairs.

Danny's new room was easily half the size of his one back home. He didn't mind, though. The room had basic furnishings, including a single bed that rested against the wall near the room's lone window, a bedside table, a dresser, a closet and a small desk. He positioned the suitcase by the closet and took off his backpack and placed it carefully on the bed. He didn't want to disrupt the neatness of the room.

They descended the stairs so Hermione could give Danny a tour of the rest of the house. The Granger home was smaller than Danny's back in Amity Park, but it was still rather big and cosy. The living room was easily the largest room in the house. Hermione explained that the room was often used as a study, and that it contained the family's collection of books (there were _a lot_). The main hallway lead down to the bathroom, dining room and kitchen, while upstairs held the three bedrooms and a second bathroom.

The two returned to Danny room, where he approached the bed and sifted through his backpack for his mobile phone. He needed to talk to Jean and Eric about getting a new sim card so he could contact them if needed.

"Did you want to begin unpacking?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yeah, I better do that." Danny replied distractedly. He glanced at the bed longingly. It looked so comfortable and warm, and at that moment Danny wanted nothing more than to sleep for a day. But there were too many things he had to do.

"Would you like some help unpacking, Danny?" Hermione asked before moving towards the suitcase.

She reached to open it when Danny suddenly blocked her. "No!" He said hastily, "I can do it myself!"

He pulled the suitcase away from her and stood between her and it. The last thing Danny needed was for Hermione to find the Portable Portal. How could he explain that to her? Hermione stared at Danny, confused and a little hurt.

When he realised he'd upset her, Danny's expression softened. "Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean that to sound as bad as it did. I've just got some things in here I don't want you to see. Embarrassing things." he clarified. "Underwear and stuff."

Hermione's eyes widened with realisation, "Oh, yes. I understand." She said, "I wouldn't want anyone to help me unpack my underwear either. It's okay. I'll just be downstairs with Mummy and Daddy if you need me." She hurriedly left Danny's room.

Danny laughed softly to himself, '_Hermione is pretty strange. But, she's probably more nervous about this than I am._' Danny was trying very hard not to show it, but he was feeling extremely anxious and worried about starting school the next day. He had no idea how to act having never been a new student before. The idea of a new country was weirding him out a bit as well; it was still pretty cold here, despite being it being the middle of May.

He decided not to waste time worrying about England and his new school and decided instead to began unpacking his suitcase.

* * *

By midday Danny had neatly put away all of his possessions. He smiled happily at his work before storing the suitcase underneath his bed, next to the Portable Portal which he'd also hidden there.

The room no longer looked so impersonal. Danny had pinned up a few of his NASA and Dumpty Humpty posters from home and had arranged photos of his friends and family on the bedside table and the dresser. The old spaceship shaped alarm clock he'd gotten for his ninth birthday sat on the bedside table and was ready to wake him up at 6:30am. Danny moved around the room and realised it looked somewhat like his room back in Amity Park; just a lot smaller.

Danny descended the stairs and walked to the kitchen. Jean and Eric were sitting at the small table talking. They both looked up when they realised he was approaching.

"Oh, Danny." Jean smiled, "Are you okay? Would you like a drink?" Danny shook his head no, opting instead to sit at the table across from his host-parents.

"We were thinking of heading into town in about an hour to get your school things and show you around Redstone." Eric stated, "Would that be okay Danny?"

Danny's tired body begged him to say no. "Yeah, that sounds great." He smiled at the two, "I'm starting school tomorrow, aren't I?"

"Yes, your parents thought starting you straight away would be best. I hope you're not too jet-lagged at the moment."

"No, I'm fine." Danny lied. He looked around and realised Hermione wasn't in the room, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's just outside," Jean gestured to the patio door to the left of her. Danny made a move to stand up and walk outside, however Jean's voice stopped him, "Actually, Danny, we were hoping we could talk to you about Hermione."

"Oh, yeah sure. What's up?"

"You and Hermione will be attending the same school. Her school is open to all year levels." Eric explained noting Danny's confusion. He leaned solemnly towards the younger boy in front of him, all trace of his earlier cheerfulness gone. "Jean and I would very much appreciate it if you could watch over Hermione at school. We just mean sitting with her at lunch and walking home with her; just giving her company if she wants it."

"You see, Hermione doesn't have too many friends and it's been worrying Eric and I for months." Jean said quietly, "We were hoping that you living here would improve her social skills and maybe get her to open up more to other kids her own age. If you could do this for us we would be extremely grateful, Danny."

Danny agreed to help the Grangers, promising to spend time with Hermione and help her feel more comfortable with other people her own age. He was notorious at Casper High for finding himself in awkward and embarrassing situations with people, so he understood how Hermione was feeling.

Walking out of the back door, Danny saw her sitting on a swing set. She appeared to be reading a book. '_I wonder what she's reading._' Danny thought as he approached her, '_I don't read very often, but maybe I can talk to her about an interesting book._'

Hermione looked up as he approached, smiling widely as she saw the person was Danny. "Hey, Hermione." Danny began. "What are you reading?"

"_The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_." She replied without missing a beat.

Danny inwardly scowled '_Of course it had to be that_.' he thought bitterly to himself, '_It couldn't have been Pretty Women or Moby Dick or even To Kill A Mockingbird_.'

"Would you like to read it with me? I'm up to Macbeth Act III, where Macbeth plans the death of Banquo."

'_Spoiler alert_' Danny thought to himself before addressing Hermione, "I, uh, I don't really like Shakespeare."

Hermione's smile fell a bit, but she understood. Shakespeare was very complicated and hard to read. Not many young people liked his plays. "Do you not like it because it's difficult to understand?"

Danny considered for a moment, "Yeah, that's basically it. Well, that and it's boring."

Hermione looked shocked, "It's not boring!" She exclaimed, "What's boring about a man and his wife planning the death of their friends and King so they can gain the throne? Or a feud between two families, causing their children to commit murder and take their own lives? Shakespeare is _not_ boring. It's just complicated!"

Hermione's anger had made her voice turn shrill and high pitched, which surprised Danny. He stared at her in utter silence once she finished her short rant.

"Wow." Danny let out in a gasp before he started laughing hysterically. He wasn't sure if this bout of hysteria was actually because of Hermione's unexpected outburst, or because his mind being too tired to stop him from losing control of his laughter. Either way, he was soon crouched over in stitches. After several moments, he stood straight and glanced at Hermione. She looked very surprised at his reaction. "Sorry." He gasped out finally, "I've just never seen someone be so passionate about Shakespeare. It was really funny."

He started laughing again, but this time Hermione joined in. "I've always loved Shakespeare." She explained once she'd stopped laughing,"_Macbeth_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ were always my favourites. But I also loved _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and _Henry V_." She spoke fondly of the plays and Danny realised they may be a good way for the two to bond.

"Would you mind explaining them to me?" He asked, "They sound interesting the way you described them before. Maybe you could translate them into normal English and I'd find them exciting and not boring."

Hermione agreed, standing up from the swing set. The two moved to a shady, grassy area of the garden, sitting cross legged under Hermione's favourite tree. She placed the heavy book on both their knees and flipped to the beginning of Macbeth.

"This is where the witches come in." She explained to Danny, "They act as a representation of evil, maybe even the devil. They're also the only characters to speak in proper rhyme. The witches are the ones who predict to Macbeth that he will be king and that makes him obsessed with the idea. Basically, they are the ones who create the trouble." She glanced up at Danny who was focussing on the page. "Do you believe in witches, Danny?"

He turned his attention from trying to decipher the funny words in the book to focus on Hermione, "I guess they could be real," He shrugged. Danny liked to believe all things were possible. After all, he was half-ghost and ghosts were supposed to be simply folklore. Imaginary. Unreal. "I don't think they'd have warts and be hunched over bubbling cauldrons, cursing people." He finally stated after a few moments of consideration. "They'd probably look and act like normal people. Like you and me."

Hermione nodded her head, considering his words for a few moments, "Yeah, I think that too." They both turned their attention back to the book as Hermione continued to explain the play to Danny.

* * *

The two had been midway through Macbeth's famous Dagger speech when they'd been asked to join Eric and Jean on the trip to the town's centre. The group left the Granger's home and began the short drive into the main area of Redstone. The town was smaller than most major English towns and cities, but it wasn't the type of place where everyone knew everyone else. It kind of reminded Danny of Amity Park, but without the skyscrapers, modern architecture and ghost attacks.

The day in the town had been fun for Danny. They'd eaten lunch at Hermione's favourite restaurant, Travaglini's, before visiting the school. Morningside School for All Ages was, of course, closed on a Sunday. Danny had gotten a look inside the glooming gothic-style gates to see the open plan school. It looked so different to Casper High, but Danny wasn't sure if that was a bad thing.

As they were about to head back to the Granger house, Eric received a call from one of their patients. Himself and Jean hurriedly left Danny and Hermione, entrusting them alone, so they could deal with an emergency at their dental surgery.

"Come on, Danny!" Hermione said as she began to drag Danny away from the school. "Let's go to the library!"

Danny grimaced at the thought of going to a library on a Sunday afternoon. Sam, Tucker and himself rarely ever stepped foot in a library and they definitely never would go in for _fun_. But, Hermione was very insistent and Danny soon found himself sitting among a dozen other books, reading _Treasure Island _with the younger girl next to him.

"You know what this reminds me of, Hermione?" She mumbled a what, not looking up from her own book, _Oliver Twist_, "Matilda." He said with a smirk.

"The Roald Dahl book?" She questioned, moving her attention from the page to face Danny.

He laughed, "I was actually thinking of the movie, but yeah, the book. Matilda really liked reading books, like you."

Hermione scoffed, trying to hide a smile at Danny's comparison. She always loved Matilda Wormwood, "She also had awful parents." She pointed out with a harsh tone. Hermione loved her parents and they loved her back. It was one of the few things that made her different to the character of Matilda.

"She also had magic powers." Danny said with a smirk, "Wouldn't that be awesome to be able to move things with your mind?" Danny laughed again, "I'd love to have that power."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat. She turned back to the open book, trying not to look nervous, "Yeah it would be great." She said roughly.

Danny noticed her change in mood, but decided not to bring it up. Although he'd promised her parents he'd look out for Hermione, he doubted she would be open with him when they only met a couple of hours agao. '_Maybe I'll ask her about it in a few days. She might not be more comfortable with me then_.'

Eric and Jean picked the two up shortly afterwards. Hermione had asked to borrow out a few books (few being eight) before driving back to the Granger's house. Danny realised just how exhausted he felt once he reached his room to put away the copy of _Treasure Island_ the Grangers had borrowed out for him.

He lay on the bed, sighing in relief. He swore nothing had ever felt this comfortable in his life. The lack of sleep on the plane was really getting to him and he felt he could fall asleep almost instantly.

"Hey, Danny, Mummy asked me to bring your school things up here for you." Hermione stopped in his doorway, noticing the boy was curled up under the covers of the small bed, fast asleep. She quietly crossed the room and carefully dropped the books and stationery on the bedroom desk, before creeping out of the room, closing the door behind her. '_I'll just wake him up later._'

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading another long chapter! **

**Not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but I really wanted to focus on Danny and Hermione building up a friendship. As I mentioned in the last chapter, I wanted to develop this relationship early on because it is vital later in the story. I think that I've done a good job so far, but I want to know what you guys think about it. Do you think I should've developed it more in this chapter? Was it maybe even too fast? Keep in mind that it's only within the first few hours of them meeting in person, but they have communicated a bit over email. Plus, Hermione is desperate to make a new friend.**

**Also, (I will address this now because I feel like someone will make a review asking about it) this is not a DannyxHermione story. Their scenes together is my attempt at depicting a friendship, not the beginning of a love interest.**

**Quick Message: I have some news which I've put under the **_**Info on Stories**_** part in my profile. I'd appreciate it if you could quickly check that out for me, it's just a note on why updates might be slow next month. Thanks!**

**And Finally: Shout out to The 6th Spectral King, princessbinas and Multipule-Characters1-Acct for reviewing multiple chapters. Also a special thank you to Son of Zeus0001, I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews yet, I'm getting around to crafting a reply haha. Your critiques were very interesting and made a lot of good points. You brought up things that I honestly hadn't considered while planning/ writing this story. I'll shoot you the message hopefully over the weekend. Also thank you to all the others who review! You guys are amazing too!**

**Bye for now, not forever, Katie xx **


End file.
